Closing Around
by Crystal7
Summary: Han goes on a mission to discover his heritage ... with his sister? Please RR!


Closing Around  
  
Han Solo stepped out of the hover car and looked at the tall building in front of him. Mon Mothma had called him back into action this morning. She wanted him to take a hold of the title General one last time.  
  
He had tried to resist but Leia wouldn't let him. Leia had insisted he accept the title one more time. One more time, sure, Han had thought. It would soon be one more time after that and one more time after that...  
  
Couldn't he just retire? No. Being one of the most famous men in the galaxy, with a famous fighter as his wife and her equally famous Jedi brother, he would never have peace.  
  
He slowly walked up the steps. "Good morning sir."  
  
Han glanced up at the droid. Great, he thought, another droid. All he needed was another droid in his life. "Good morning."  
  
"Your morning appointments are already here."  
  
"Thank you," Han said, taking the data pad from her. He wanted to spit out a sarcastic comment but the last thing he wanted to do was make Leia angry with him, especially during these times.  
  
The Republic's existence was in danger and Leia was a formidable foe. Especially these days, especially to her husband. He sighed and walked into his new office. He hated politics. Why couldn't things be as simple as killing the enemy and that be that? He missed the simple days.  
  
*~*  
  
Seven hours later, Han collapsed at his desk. He had been in and out of political meetings all day. Politics was not his thing but after the first two meetings he understood why Mon Mothma had called him back.  
  
All of his meetings had to do with "his sort of people."  
  
"General, you have another visitor." The voice came over the comlink.  
  
"I thought I was done for the day."  
  
"This woman was not on your list but she insists on seeing you, sir."  
  
Han tried to keep from screaming, he had been pushed to his mind limits today. "Alright, send her in."  
  
The door opened with a swish and a tall, built woman entered his office, "General Solo?"  
  
Han raised his eyebrow, but did not rise as was custom but rather kept his legs propped up on his desk, "Yes, can I kelp you?"  
  
The woman sat across from him, "My name is Krista and I am a Jedi from the original order of Jedi Knights."  
  
"Jedi, huh?" Han set his feet on the ground and leaned across his desk, "What are you doing here? You should be talking to my brother-in-law."  
  
"Yes, Jedi Master Skywalker. But I am not here on Jedi business. I am here on family business."  
  
"Family business?"  
  
"Yes. My full name is Krista Jaina Solo."  
  
Han at in stunned shock for a moment. He thought nothing could shock him but this scared him to death. Composing himself he replied, "Alright, you have my attention, but you had better make it good."  
  
"I know little of my parents and I desperately want to know more."  
  
"What makes you think I can help you?"  
  
"Because not only to we have the same surname but your daughter is named Jaina is she not?" Han did not respond so Krista continued, "Was your daughter by any chance named for her grandmother?"  
  
Han for a moment did not answer, this could be a scam. But then again only Leia knew that his mother's name could possibly be Jaina, they had not even confided that with Luke, "Perhaps." Han waved his hand as if bored but let is slip down to the blaster that was always on the side of leg. "What makes you think that these two events could be related? If you are part of the original Jedi Order that would make you older than me and I am an only child."  
  
"I have done research, I am only two years older than you."  
  
"Yet you are a Jedi and I possess no Jedi talents, believe me, I am surrounded by Jedi."  
  
"In many families, especially in the old days, some children in families are born with the skills and others are not. Perhaps my skills were a fluke of genetics." Krista looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "Would you be willing to undergo a genetic test? I will pay."  
  
Han shook his head, "Money is no object, you should know that. However, I would like this to remain between us for the moment."  
  
Krista nods, "Should we meet again tomorrow at say zero hundred hours?"  
  
Han agreed. After Krista left, Han was anxious to return home and share this news with his wife.  
  
"Perhaps she is a fraud," Leia suggested later that evening when the two were alone, "How many people have showed up at our home claiming to be related to one of us in some odd way?"  
  
"I know," Han said wrapping his wife in a comforting hug, "But there's just something different about her, a sense of... I'm not really sure. I just feel like I know her from somewhere."  
  
"Just promise me you will be careful."  
  
"I'm always careful," Han said defensively.  
  
Leia reached over and poked him the chest.  
  
*~*  
  
Han met Krista at a side alley just outside the small medical facility. "I have brought us some old fashioned disguises."  
  
Han accepted the disguise and the two of them entered the medical building. The droid took blood and tissue samples from both of them and disappeared into a glass room. The two stood outside, watching the droid work.  
  
"I am surprised you agreed to this without much argument," Krista whispered.  
  
Han didn't move his eyes from the droid, "Neither can I."  
  
About thirty minutes later the droid returned, "You two are siblings."  
  
Han stared at Krista in amazement.  
  
*~*  
  
"Leia!" Han cried, "I'm home!"  
  
Leia slowly walked into the room, "Hello, Han." She turned her attention to the brown haired beauty next to her husband, "You must be Krista."  
  
Krista extended her hand, "Yes, Mrs. Solo."  
  
Leia shook her newly found sister-in-law's hand, and slightly flinched, "Please, we are family, call me Leia."  
  
Han touched her shoulder, "Leia? What is it?"  
  
"There is pain in your past," Leia said, staring at Krista.  
  
"Yes," Krista answered slowly, "From my family to my life, I've known almost nothing but pain."  
  
"Please sit and tell us your tale."  
  
Leia had the droids prepare tea and the three of them sat in the living room while Krista slowly retold her tale.  
  
"I do not remember anything about my parents but once, when I was young, I hacked into the computer system and discovered my parents' names were Jaina and Jonash Solo. After doing research I learned that Jonash Solo was the son of the prime minister of Corellia and I could find nothing on Jaina.  
  
A few years later, when Palpatine came into power as Emperor, our kind were driven from this planet and I was sent off with many other young Jedi into hiding. I am the last of those Jedi.  
  
As the years passed I began to realize that Jedi were no longer welcome in this galaxy, so I went into hiding. It was only until recently that I regained the courage to return to the light." Krista paused, "I can't explain it, but I want, no I NEED, to find my parents."  
  
"I know," Han whispered, "All I can remember is my, I mean our, father saying goodbye to me. I was left the company of someone, I can't remember who, though." Leia squeezed his hand reassuringly. Han continued, "I never really sought out the truth of my parentage, though, it was just too difficult."  
  
Krista bit her lip, "Perhaps we should start by reassuring the Prime Ministers of Corellia and their families. I found that Jonash Solo was the son of Prime Minister Yorga Solo."  
  
Han nodded, "Yes I know, but later a scandal was revealed that Yorga Solo was NOT Jonash Solo's father."  
  
Leia agreed, "Yes, last season we discovered that Yorga Solo was actually a distant relative of Jonash's. What happened to Jonash's parents, we can only guess."  
  
"Yes, I do not know where to even begin on this search."  
  
"Perhaps you should beginning at the beginning."  
  
"The beginning?" Han asked.  
  
"Corellia," Leia replied.  
  
"I beg of you, Minister Leia, please accompany us on this journey." Krista begged.  
  
Leia shook her head, "I cannot. Someone has to stay here and protect the little ones."  
  
Han smiled. Three year old Jaina and Jacen were already quite a handful and young Anakin was right behind his brother and sister, "What about Mon Mothma?"  
  
Leia grinned, "You get your wish. You will be able to step away from your new duties. For a while anyway."  
  
Han loved her more than he could ever possibly tell her.  
  
*~*  
  
Krista and Han departed the next afternoon on the Falcon. It had taken all of Han and Leia's strength to convince Chewie to stay behind. After being safely in hyperspace, Krista and Han kicked back to talk.  
  
"Tell me of your early life, Han."  
  
"It's a bit fuzzy," Han started, "I only have a fuzzy image of my – our – father. I was left in the care of someone I cannot remember and soon somehow found myself abandoned in the street, pick pocketing and steeling from people."  
  
Krista sat quietly in thought for a few moments before saying, "I have no idea where we should begin once we reach Corellia."  
  
"The Library in the Capital. We should begin by researching Yorga Solo."  
  
"I've already done that," Krista reminded him.  
  
"Yes, but you got basically nothing. Corellia's Library contains full blown profiles, family trees, medical information, anything you might want to know about the 'nobles' of Corellia."  
  
"Yeah and I bet they're hard as hell to access."  
  
"That is where you come in."  
  
"What do you have in mind?"  
  
"Do you know how many times I have seen Luke manipulate someone's mind?"  
  
Krista's face broke into a grin.  
  
*~*  
  
Krista and Han arrived at Corellia a short time later, "I haven't been here since I was a child." Krista stood in awe. She felt a sense of longing, a sense of love, and a sense of home. "Krista?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Of course, I'm okay."  
  
Han clearly didn't believe her but for once let a subject drop, "Let's go then."  
  
Krista was clearly an excellent Jedi because within mere moments they were inside The Library. Krista brought up the Solo Database. Krista slowly read, "The Solo family records are scattered and many pieces of their history are missing."  
  
"Great," Han muttered, "Go figure."  
  
Krista clicked on the family tree, "According to this Yorga Solo married Krista-" she broke off and Han stared at her. "Morganquese."  
  
"I think we might have found the right connection."  
  
Krista nodded slowly and continued, "They had one son... Jonash Solo."  
  
"But according to other records Jonash Solo is not their son."  
  
"Its written in a small text that he was adopted but no where else on this do I see his name anywhere else."  
  
"Hang on a second, Dalla Solo, also known as Dalla the Black or Dalla Suul is not on here either. But his father is Trisetan Solo, it is a known fact, and Dalla is not listed here."  
  
"Are you saying that the records of Dalla may have been removed from these records and so his descendents would not be here either?"  
  
Han nodded, "I did some research a long time ago that has led me to believe that I am a descendant of Dalla Solo."  
  
Krista nodded, "Interesting theory."  
  
Han pointed at the screen, "Bring up Jonash's profile."  
  
Krista clicked on her father's name but all that came up was his name Jonash Solo and his birth date, "Someone doesn't want him found."  
  
Han nodded, "He has no profile, what so ever."  
  
*~*  
  
Feeling a dead end the two left The Library. "I need a drink," Krista muttered.  
  
"That makes two of us."  
  
The two of them made their way to a nearby underground bar. "May I help you?" A woman asked when they entered.  
  
"Two Corellian Mixers." Han ordered as he and Krista took a seat.  
  
"COR MIX!" The woman yelled to the bartender.  
  
The bartender, a human male, studied to the two newcomers for a moment, "You look Corellian and yet you don't"  
  
"We are of Corellian heritage." Krista said, "But neither of us was raised here."  
  
"Is that right? What are you names?"  
  
"I'm Krista and this is my brother Han Solo."  
  
The man simply stared at them, "What?"  
  
Han's hand hovered over his blaster, "You heard her."  
  
"Well curse me dead! The famous Han Solo of the galaxy and of this," he waved his hand around, "famous establishment."  
  
"What do you mean?" Krista asked.  
  
"Several years ago, this bar was more of an entertainment establishment called Han's bar."  
  
"Han's bar?"  
  
"Yes. Han something. Hey Cradulin! What was his surname again?"  
  
"Han Mudulen."  
  
"Oh yea. The Mudulen brothers."  
  
"Mudulen brothers?" Krista asked, as she accepted the drink and drowned it.  
  
"Yes. Han, Zam, and Corniel. Lets see Han and Zam never married or had kids but Corniel did. What a doll she was."  
  
"She?" Han asked.  
  
"Jaina. She was such a doll. Ran off with the Prime Minister's son."  
  
Han spit out his drink, "What?"  
  
"The Prime Minister's family totally denies but we in the underworld all know its true."  
  
"Can you tell us the story?" Krista asked.  
  
"Sure," The man shrugged, "It's legend."  
  
"Jaina Mudulen was the only child of Corniel. Who the mother was, I have no idea, she was never around much, you know. Anyway Jaina worked here in her Uncle Han's bar. Jonash came in one day and the two just clicked, you know, and Solo broke his engagement to his fiancé and Jaina and Jonash ran off and came back a few years later, rumor has it because of some dealings with Jedi, and later the two disappeared just out of sight."  
  
"Why do you think that they came back because of some dealings with Jedi?" Krista asked after a moment.  
  
"Because a few years after they returned to Corellia some Jedi Knights came by and they refused to see them. Back in those days you didn't just refuse to see a Jedi."  
  
Krista nodded and turned to Han, "That's true. Jedi were not welcome very much during my time but you still did not refuse them."  
  
"What about children?" Han asked.  
  
"No idea." The man answered, "Why?"  
  
"Just curious," Han grunted and turned around.  
  
Krista spun her stool around, "What are you thinking?"  
  
"We have a start."  
  
*~*  
  
Having returned to The Library, this time not needing an ID, Han and Krista opted to look up "Jaina Mudulen."  
  
Krista took to the machines, while Han took to the books. Several hours later Han found something rather interesting, a letter from Jaina Mudulen Solo to her daughter Krista Solo. Never mailed. "Krista, a letter was sent from Jaina Mudulen Solo to you. Never received."  
  
Krista headed over and slowly picked up the letter and opened. She read it out loud to Han:  
  
Dearest Krista,  
  
By the time you reach this, I will be dead. I will die giving birth to your brother, I have foreseen this. I cannot tell you much about myself, your father, or your baby brother, that would be a violation of the Jedi Code. However, the return name on this, should give you enough information to find your roots, if you so choose. Your brother will become a hero, this I also have foreseen. I never believed I had Jedi powers, but this gift was apparently hidden from me. I have recently seen many visions of the life this child will live. You're future however, remains clouded to me. I sincerely hope that one day soon you will find your brother and that you will help him develop his gifts. With his powers fully developed the two of you will be able to save your father from his fate. I plead with you to find your brother one day and to save your father.  
  
All my love,  
Mom  
  
Krista slowly set down the letter and stared at Han, "What processed her to write this and never send it?"  
  
Han simply stared at the letter in Krista's hand, "And why send a hard copy? Why not just send it over the holonet, it would have made it there quicker."  
  
Krista thought for a moment before replying, "Perhaps it was confiscated or she never got a chance to send it until after she was dead and Father never had the heart to open it or to send it."  
  
"What did she mean, my powers?"  
  
"Probably Jedi skills."  
  
"I don't have any Jedi skills. If I had, Luke surely would have found someway to try to train me to be a blasted Jedi. No offense."  
  
"None taken. Being a Jedi is not all it is cracked up to be. Well Mother did say that her powers were hidden from her late in life and didn't come to light until recently in her life, perhaps the same is true with you."  
  
Han refused to accept something like that.  
  
Krista sighed, "Either way, she wanted us to be together. To save our father."  
  
"But save him from what?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Leia tapped her fingers impatiently on her desk. She was worried about Han. Not being alone with Krista, Leia sensed no hostilely from Han's new found sister. It was something else, something more nearer to them. To Han.  
  
Leia pressed the call button on her desk, "Luke Skywalker." A few moments later Luke's face filled the screen, "Luke, I need your help."  
  
Luke nodded, "I know." Leia didn't bother to ask how, her brother always just knew things, "Han's in some form of danger."  
  
Leia nodded, "I can't tell what though, or by whom."  
  
"I know. I'm on my way to Corscant now."  
  
"Corscant!? Why aren't you on Bespin with Lando?"  
  
Luke shrugged, "I had a bad feeling so I left and Lando says he'll only be a few days behind me."  
  
Leia sighed. So the whole crew was coming back to save Han's life, once again. "Leia, where is Han? He isn't with you, is he?"  
  
"Luke, I'll explain when you get here."  
  
"I'll see you soon."  
  
Leia nodded, "I love you."  
  
Luke smiled, "I love you too."  
  
After Luke's face faded from the screen Leia tapped into Corscant's library for any search of criminal records from anyone named Solo. Leia came up with little but did find that someone named Jonash and Jaina Sulu had owned a ring of underground casinos back before the war. "Jonash and Jaina Solo? Dalla Suul? Sulu?" It could just be a coincidence, but it Leia's book there were no coincidences when it concerned her family.  
  
*~*  
  
Han heard a beeping from the Falcon's consul and quickly answered it. He was not at all surprised to see his wife on the other end. "Leia."  
  
"Han I've found something, that I think may be of help in your search."  
  
"We've learned quite a bit already, but nothing that really helps." When Leia didn't say anything Han went on, "We learned that someone had wiped Dalla Solo, aka Dalla Suul's, name from the Solo family tree, so his descendents are missing as well." Leia knew full well that Han's father may very well have been a direct descendent of Dalla the Black. Han went on, "But we did find that the prime minister was married to a woman named Krista. Possibly for whom this Krista was named after. We found a common story, which Krista believes to be fact that the prime minister's son ran off with a local bartender's niece. His bar was named Han's bar."  
  
Leia stared at him in disbelief, "Possibly you're great uncle."  
  
"Right, now I've also found a letter from my mother to Krista explaining about my mother's hidden Jedi powers and how she hoped that one day Krista would find me and help me exploit my own powers," Leia opened her mouth to say something but Han cut her off, "Leia I DO NOT have Jedi powers."  
  
Leia sighed. She knew better, "I know, Han."  
  
"My mother also said in the letter that she wanted Krista and I to save our father."  
  
"Save him from what?"  
  
"We're not sure."  
  
"Han I have a bad feeling about this. Look, I have a feeling that you are in danger and Luke has had the same feeling. Luke and Lando are joining me here in a few days and we're going to come to you after that."  
  
"Leia, you don't need to do that."  
  
"Han, I sense there is some danger and its not going to kill you to have two more Jedi and a blaster toting scoundrel on your side, now is it?"  
  
Han knew there was no arguing with Leia when she got started, "What about the kids?"  
  
"Chewie's already agreed to take care of them."  
  
"And how the hell did you get him to agree to stay behind with the three of you coming out here?"  
  
"That's my secret."  
  
"Fine, have your secrets."  
  
Leia smiled at him, "Han, I love you."  
  
"Leia I WILL be fine."  
  
Tears started to glisten her eyes and Han saw that she truly was worried that something bad was coming. Perhaps it was the same thing that had gotten to his father.  
  
*~*  
  
Krista paced her quarters on the Flacon impatiently. They were close, so close and yet so far from the truth. She HAD to know about her past. Without knowing she could never complete her destiny...  
  
*~*  
  
Han feel into a deep sleep the moment his head in the pillow. The last few days had been grueling. They hadn't uncovered anything more about his parents and he was quickly running out of options and out of patience.  
  
"No! Don't take him! No, please!"  
  
Han shifted in his sleep.  
  
"I love you. Han, remember me, remember your mother, and most of all remember your Solo heritage. NEVER forget that."  
  
Han slowly turned over as if trying to smother the words from his mind.  
  
"Han, this is your new home."  
  
"Where's my father gone?"  
  
"He's gone to be with your mother."  
  
"In paradise?"  
  
"Yes, Han. They're in paradise."  
  
Han sifted again.  
  
"NO! PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY SON! HE'S ALL I HAVE!! PLEASE!"  
  
Han sat up, his body hot and sweaty. He glanced around and his eyes fell on the time. He had only been asleep for a few moments. Han ran his hands through his hair. The words had come through so clear, as if, as if he had been there. Had he been there? Why couldn't he put a face to each voice?  
  
*~*  
  
Leia searched some more for any information about the Solos in Old Republic records, what was left anyway. The Emperor had destroyed most of what he could, at least what he considered important.  
  
NO RESULTS FOUND, flashed on the screen. Leia sighed and then typed in 'Dalla Suul." Leia found something most interesting.  
  
*~*  
  
A quite beeping made Han rise of his bed. Leia's lovely and overtired face filled the screen, "Han I have found something of high interest, at least at this point. What's wrong?"  
  
"Leia I heard them," He struggled to speak, "I heard my parents. I heard my mother; at least I think it was my mother, pleading with someone not to take me. I heard my father telling me to remember who I am and I heard my self asking questions about my parents."  
  
Leia bit her lip, "Repressed memories?"  
  
Han shrugged, "I'm not sure. Maybe just a bad dream. What did you find?"  
  
"Dalla Suul's descendants."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes, according to this Dalla had apparently wed a wealthy heiress from Corellia after his plunders and she gave to birth to one son, Bryn. Bryn had to have been raised off of Corellia. He married a woman of unknown origins and they had three children. Two daughters named Hopu and Catia and one son named Den and he marred Tira Gama."  
  
"So my grandfather's name was Den?"  
  
Leia nodded. "His sister Hopu was murdered by enemies of Bryn as a message when she was just a young child and Catia married a man from Alderaan."  
  
"So Catia and her family more than likely died during Alderaan's destruction."  
  
Leia nodded, "But that's not all. Den and Tira had more than just Jonash Solo."  
  
"Yes, I know they had Tiion Solo."  
  
"AND another son named Mak."  
  
Han couldn't speak or even breathe for a moment, "They had ANOTHER son?"  
  
Leia nodded, "And what happened to Mak is unknown."  
  
"What does it say about Jonash and Tiion?"  
  
"Tiion marred Randil Sal and they had one son, Thracken Sal-Solo and Jonash's marriage isn't even mentioned."  
  
"Someone wants to make sure no one learns the truth about my father and his children."  
  
Leia nodded, "It would seem so."  
  
*~*  
  
Han went and awoke Krista sometime later, "I spoke to Leia, who found something most interesting."  
  
Krista rubbed the sleep from her eyes, "What is it?"  
  
Han handed her the information Leia had wired over to the Flacon. Krista scanned it quickly before glancing up at him, "So... we have an uncle named Mak?"  
  
Han nodded and sat down across form her, "We keep find all these little fragments and nothing is adding up."  
  
Krista thought for a moment before saying, "There is one thing we never did check out."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Corellia is known for smugglers and criminals, right? So they have to keep a record of them somewhere. Even if Dalla Suul was taken off of the Solo family tree he must be in their criminal records. Somewhere."  
  
Han nodded, "Probably back at the library, again, with restricted access."  
  
Krista grinned at him, "Isn't great to have a Jedi in the family?"  
  
Han shook his head, "I have more Jedi in my family that I could ever handle."  
  
*~*  
  
Leia drummed her fingers on the desk impatiently, something was right here. Someone had tampered with the Solo family records and the more she contemplated the problem the more certain she was that it had nothing to do with Dalla but more to do with Jonash Solo, her father-in-law.  
  
Leia had searched for hours on Dalla Suul, Dalla Solo, Jonash Solo, and had come up with nothing. She had gone down to the Republic library and put up a special request for any information regarding anything on the Solos of Corellia. She also had Threepio digging around. With so far, no results.  
  
She turned as she felt her brother's presence enter the room. "Luke, thank you so much for coming."  
  
Luke embraced his sister and then sat down beside her, "I've gone over everything I could and so far have come up with nothing."  
  
"Han's searched for his family before but now this time its more intense and we've learned quite a bit, but I feel as though we're just going in circles."  
  
Luke nodded, "Believe me, I understand the feeling."  
  
"Did you find anything on a Krista Solo in any old Jedi records you have?"  
  
Luke looked grim for a second, "Yes I did and in old Imperial records."  
  
Leia sat up, "Imperial records?"  
  
"Yes. According to the data Krista Solo was among eleven Jedi children kidnapped by Vader and according to the records, Palpatine choose his students from among them."  
  
Leia couldn't breathe for a moment, "Krista was one of those students?"  
  
"According to his records, Krista Solo is dead."  
  
Leia stared at her brother for a moment before what he said started to sink in, "Dead? Dead!? But how? She and Han took a DNA test and it proved they were siblings."  
  
"Maybe she's a clone or-"  
  
Leia shook her head, "No, I would have felt it."  
  
"Maybe the records were smudged so she could be taken somewhere by Palpatine to experiment on her more. You know better than most the way his mind worked."  
  
Leia had spent many years in Imperial service and knew exactly how the emperor's foul mind had worked. "Perhaps."  
  
"Besides, you said yourself that someone pretty much blasted off Han's side of the family tree. Maybe this was just another stunt to keep that side of the family from begin discovered. I mean Han doesn't even have a record until his teens, and it's a criminal one at that."  
  
"Han is NOT a criminal," Leia protested.  
  
"Leia, I know that. He's a good man."  
  
"I remember Krista saying that saying that when Palpatine came to power her and several other Jedi children were placed into hiding and that she is the last of those Jedi. Nothing fits."  
  
"We need to get to Corellia," Luke replied, "I need to meet this Krista for myself."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
*~*  
  
Han and Krista rifled through several separate sections of the criminal section of the library. Han had come up with the usual Dalla Suul information, nothing else. Krista was in the back room, restricted to only those of the highest government officials and still finding nothing. Han nearly gave up when he found it.  
  
Dalla the Black, prized criminal of Corellia, was found murdered in his home, early yesterday afternoon. Dalla, who had kidnapped and married Morganese Marlenia, also left behind a son, Bryn, who is currently off planet and being kept hidden. If anyone has any information on the whereabouts of Bryn Marlenia, please contact your nearest local authorities.  
  
Han tapped his fingers. The news article was from many, many years ago. It was a start. Perhaps this person who had murdered Dalla and kidnapped Bryn had some current connection to his family. Bryn obviously must have been found because they knew who his children were. "Kidnapped my ass," Han muttered after reading over "Dalla, who kidnapped and married Morganese Marlenia."  
  
It was a start.  
  
*~*  
  
Han and Krista were surprised later that afternoon by Leia and Luke's arrival. Han embraced his wife and her brother before settling them down in Falcon. Luke looked around the interior, "It hasn't changed."  
  
Han chuckled, "Do I change?"  
  
Luke shook his head, "No."  
  
"Something is bothering you, kid. You can't keep a straight face to me and you know it."  
  
Luke passed Han the Imperial documents. Han scanned them quickly and then looked at Krista, "Well someone is lying. Either the Emperor or Krista."  
  
Krista looked at him, "What?"  
  
Han passed the document to her, "Read."  
  
Krista read it, "This isn't true."  
  
"Which part?" Luke asked  
  
Krista looked down, "Yes, I was kidnapped but not by Vader. By some other corrupt Jedi. I don't know his name. Anyway me and another student, Marcus, escaped. They shot us down and presumed the had killed us, that can be my only conclusion."  
  
Leia looked her over, "I can sense she is telling the truth, but there is something you are not sharing with us."  
  
Luke nodded, "I can sense it as well."  
  
"We landed on some remote planet where Marcus and I were married at age sixteen, as was the customs in the local villages. I lived there for many years before I was rescued."  
  
"By whom?"  
  
"Bail Organa."  
  
Leia's mouth dropped and then her head did, "I remember my father saying that he had come across two young escaped Jedi children and had taken them to a safe place before they had... escaped."  
  
Krista nodded, "We wandered the galaxy for many years before Vader butchered Marcus."  
  
Luke closed his eyes, "Deep down he was a good man."  
  
"HE WAS A MONSTER!!!! I saw him murder hundreds of innocent men, women, and children!!" Krista stood up so fast she knocked over several papers and left the room in a fit of anger.  
  
Luke, Leia, and Han all watched her go in a stunned shock.  
  
"Wow," was all Han could muster.  
  
*~*  
  
Later that afternoon Han and Luke were back working on the Falcon's engines, both Han and Luke needed to blow off some steam. Leia was sitting with Krista in the lounge, both in silence. Not being able to take it anymore Leia said, "I'm sorry for the crimes my father may have committed against you, no one understand more than me what a terrible person he could be."  
  
"You sound like you forgive," Krista muttered.  
  
"I do. For many years I believed him to be sort of a friend, and then I was his enemy. He tortured me, he destroyed the only home I had known, and placed the only man I knew in Carbonite. But yes, I forgave him for all he had done. Because that was not the REAL Anakin Skywalker."  
  
"I wish I could forget just as easily as you could."  
  
"I didn't forget, I remember but I forgive."  
  
Krista shook her head, "I don't forgive as easily as you, I suppose."  
  
"Can I ask you a question? Something I know my brother is dying to ask, but would never do so."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Did you know the Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi?"  
  
Krista looked away for a moment, "I knew OF him and I also knew OF Anakin Skywalker, but I never knew them personally."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Krista turned around and activated the screen to her left, "I should get back to work. We have found little but there is something here. I can FEEL it."  
  
Leia nodded, "Yes, you're right, back to work."  
  
*~*  
  
Han paced outside the Falcon. He was unsure of what to do. His life had taken an unexpected turn when Krista had showed up and now with all these gaps in his family history and in his sister's past, he wasn't sure what to believe. And he was beginning to question if Krista really was his sister. It was a deep and disturbing question that Han wanted answered, even it took his whole life to figure it out.  
  
That was the problem, Han had spent his whole life searching for these answers. He had spent his days questioning people, researching, and finding nothing. With Leia's faith and hope he had learned a little more but not a whole lot.  
  
"HAN LOOK OUT!" Leia screamed.  
  
Han turned to face his wife just as a rough hand shoved him down. Han rolled on the pavement and managed to keep from crying out from the roughness of the pavement. He turned his head to see Luke standing above him, lightsaber ablaze, blocking blaster shots.  
  
Han didn't even think, he unholstered his own weapon and starting firing back. There were five of them. He shot down one, before the body even fell the others had taken off. He pushed himself up as Luke and Leia both shut down their lightsabers and holstered them back at their hips.  
  
Han stared at them in amazement, "Well we must be getting close."  
  
The three of them slowly approached the body. Leia knelt down, "He's dead." She turned and saw her husband as white as a Hoth Wampa, "Han?" She stood up and lightly touched his arm, "Han?"  
  
"I know this man," Han crocked.  
  
"What?" Luke cried out.  
  
"He... he is... or was... part of the Corellian elite."  
  
"Corellian elite?"  
  
"They were freedom fighters who turned bounty hunters, sort of, he was one of the few who knew all of alias and could find me better than anyone."  
  
Leia wrapped her arm around her husband's waist and shivered, "He must have been keeping track of your whereabouts for years, then." Leia suddenly glanced around, "Where is Krista?"  
  
Luke turned and faced the Falcon, "That is what I would like to know."  
  
The three of them returned to the ship where they found Krista in a deep mediation, "Luke?" Leia whispered.  
  
"Sssh..." Luke said. He sat down across from the other Jedi, crossed his legs, and closed his eyes.  
  
"What's going on?" Han asked.  
  
Leia threaded her fingers through her husbands, "Come on." She led him into the back where he had converted the captain's quarters into their quarters. She still found it touching. Han sat on the bed and Leia handed him a heavy drink.  
  
"I thought you didn't like alcohol?"  
  
"I don't, but in this case, I'll allow."  
  
Han downed it in a matter of seconds and set it on the night table. He wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her onto the bed with her, "For the first time in my life I feels so lost."  
  
Leia rested her head on his warm chest, taking in the familiar smell, "I know. I wish there was some way we could figure this whole thing out."  
  
Han sat up so quickly that Leia nearly fell off the bed, "HAN!"  
  
"I just had an idea."  
  
"What?" Leia said, repositioning herself.  
  
"Luke once helped a young girl restore her memory right, by pulling out passive memories right?"  
  
Leia stared at him and realizing what he wanted she responded, "No, Han's that's dangerous and Luke only did that because the little girl was harming herself and pushing herself too far."  
  
"Leia every moment of our lives are hidden somewhere in our heads, I want you too scoop out these memories for me."  
  
"Han its dangerous."  
  
"Leia this has got to be by far the least dangerous idea I've ever had."  
  
Leia couldn't argue with that, "Alright but I'd rather Luke do it, he's much more talented with this kind of thing."  
  
"Leia, you are my wife and I trust you more than anyone, don't tell Chewie I said that, and I want you to do it."  
  
Leia groaned and crossed her legs, sitting across from her husband, "All right, but don't blame me if your head is mush with this over."  
  
*~*  
  
Luke sat in silent meditation across from Krista. She was powerful no doubt, however he could feel anger from her. More anger than he liked. Slowly he tapped into her mind only to be blocked one turn at another. Please, he pleaded, let me see what you see.  
  
I can't.  
  
Please, I want to help.  
  
So research like everyone else.  
  
You are in pain, I want to help you tap into that pain and stop it.  
  
No one can stop this pain, no one.  
  
At least let me understand.  
  
NO!!!!  
  
The cry was so fierce it sent Luke spiraling backwards. He slammed his head on the floor and rolled over with a groan. He swore, something he hates more than anything. When he turned over and glanced at Krista, she hadn't moved budged.  
  
Luke crossed his legs and sat across from her again. He wasn't going to give up.  
  
*~*  
  
Leia took a deep breath and tapped herself into her husband. Can you hear me? No response, not that Leia had expected anything.  
  
She reached back, far back. Back before they were married, back before they had met, back before he met Chewie...  
  
"Why can't I see my Daddy?"  
  
"Your father's gone on a long extended trip."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"To meet with some people."  
  
"What people."  
  
"You'll understand when your older."  
  
Leia pushed back father and something suddenly hit her. She fought back with it, it was like a mental battle that was pushing her to her limits. Finally she shoved her way in, she paused for a moment, Han was still there, still.... unaware.  
  
"Han I must leave."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"There's something I must do. But I want you to remember this. I love you Han. Remember me, remember your mother, and most of all remember yor Solo heritage. NEVER forget that. Morgan, please watch over him carefully."  
  
"I will and I will take care of Han's bar for you. For Jaina."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Where's Dad going, Morgan?"  
  
"He has something he needs to take care of, but don't worry. He'll be back."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Soon, I promise."  
  
Leia slowly weeded her way forward a little more.  
  
"NO!!! STOP!!! PLEASE STOP!!!"  
  
"Morgan?"  
  
"RUN!! HAN RUN!!!"  
  
"Get him!"  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
"Get back here you little brat."  
  
"Leave him alone! You don't want him!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Morgan!!!"  
  
"HAN!!!"  
  
"Please don't take him. My son, he's all I have."  
  
*SMACK* "He's not your son! He belongs to us."  
  
"Your going to destroy a little boy because of some feud decades ago!?"  
  
"SHUT UP!! OR we'll kill him in front of you."  
  
"Where are you taking me!?"  
  
"Away... to full fill your destiny."  
  
"AAHHH!!!!!!" *BLASTER SHOT*  
  
"MORGAN!! You killed her, you killed her."  
  
*SMACK*  
  
The sounds faded into the darkness and Leia was about to pull out when another one quickly replaced it.  
  
"What do you want with me?"  
  
"You are the last of the descents of Dalla and we will destroy you. Once you are dead, it's over. No more Solos, no more hatred."  
  
*SOUNDS OF A STRUGGLE*  
  
"YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE"  
  
*BLASTER SHOTS*  
  
"Are you alright?" a voice asked softly.  
  
"Dad??"  
  
"I must go."  
  
"Stop! You are my father! I haven't forgotten you! I haven't forgotten your words."  
  
"Listen to me! I was wrong! You must forget. Forget everything about me, forget the Solos, forget Corellia."  
  
"You are my father!"  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
"Why are you leaving me again!? Why!! They killed Morgan, I have no mother, and now you're leaving me. WHY!? I WANT TO KNOW!!!"  
  
"You are just a kid, you'll never understand."  
  
"I will so."  
  
"No, leave this place never come back."  
  
"I'm just a kid, how can I leave?"  
  
"You will forget. You MUST forget."  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
*RINGING NOISE*  
  
The sounds faded out and Leia left the memories alone. Her cheeks were salted with tears and she slowly touched her husband's arm, "Han?"  
  
Han looked at her, "What is it?"  
  
"Your father... you saw him again after he left you the first time."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I... I think he stunned you and wiped your memory so you would forget."  
  
Han stared at her in shock, "Are you sure?"  
  
Leia touched his forehead, "You'll remember... in time."  
  
*~*  
  
Leia and Han returned to lounge where they found Luke, tending to some wounds. "Luke, what happened!?" Leia cried running over to help.  
  
"I've got it Leia,"  
  
"Luke what happened?" She asked.  
  
"I tried to tap into Krista's mind. She is far more powerful than I imagined."  
  
Han sat down across from the twins, "She did this to with thoughts?"  
  
"She blocked me, in a way, from seeing her thoughts. The power of her mind is very powerful."  
  
Leia sat back on her heels, "I'd like to have a talk with her," seeing Luke and Han's panicked expression, "A VOICED conversation."  
  
*~*  
  
Leia slowly approached Krista as she sat on the bed, reading though some databases. "Mind if I join you?"  
  
"Actually I do."  
  
"Thanks," Leia said sitting across from her on a chair.  
  
Krista looked up at stared at her, "Why did you bother to ask, if you were simply going to join my anyway?"  
  
"More polite."  
  
Krista shook her head, "Whatever."  
  
"You don't like me," Leia observed.  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"You've been giving me that impression since I arrived here, why?"  
  
"Because what Han and I are searching for is family business, you have no business here."  
  
Leia pointed her finger into the older woman's face, "Listen Sister, I have every right to be here. I may not be a Solo by blood, but I am one in marriage... and in heart and spirit."  
  
"And apparently you try to act like one two."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Setting down the databases Krista crossed her legs like Leia and said in a mocking voice, "Listen Sister, I have every right to be here."  
  
Leia sat back, "I did say that didn't I?"  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
Leia shrugged, "I've been around Han for too long."  
  
Krista shook her head, "Whatever."  
  
"So besides the whole 'family' business, I get a feeling there is something else."  
  
"You are Vader's daughter. Excuse me but I do not have a whole lot of expectations from you."  
  
"I'm confused. It is common knowledge that ANAKIN SKYWALKER is my father, but that didn't stop you from being polite and nice on Corscant."  
  
"I was simply trying to get what I wanted."  
  
"My husband to help you in this investigation." Krista shrugged and Leia knew she had hit the jackpot. "Why do you need him anyway?" When Krista didn't answer Leia voiced her own thoughts, "Because you knew you couldn't do it without him."  
  
"LEAVE!"  
  
Leia wasn't in the mood to fight with her so she left Krista to her business and headed out. "How'd it go?" Han asked, though he could sense the answer.  
  
"I'm going for a walk," Leia called. She sensed both her husband and her brother stand up and said, "ALONE."  
  
"Leia-" Han protested  
  
"Han I can take care of myself." She turned around and pecked both her husband and brother on the cheek, "I'll be back soon."  
  
Leia headed out but didn't get far when she attacked, from behind. Leia spun as soon as she felt the presence behind her and brought out her blaster, "Whose there?"  
  
The blaster went flying from her hand and Leia went sprawling on her back, "What the-"  
  
"Quit what you are doing."  
  
"What I'm doing?" Leia asked.  
  
"Remove your lightsaber from belt and toss it aside." The voice commanded. Leia still could not see his face.  
  
She did what she was told, "Who are you?"  
  
"Someone who wants you and your crew to stop searching into the Solo's history."  
  
He turned to leave and Leia jumped up and called both her blaster and lightsaber to her hand, "I can slice you in two, I can shoot you in the back, or you can tell me who you are."  
  
The man turned and the glow off Leia's lightsaber hit his face. Leia nearly dropped it, "Oh!" She cried.  
  
"I think that gives you an idea who I am."  
  
"Your Jonash Solo!!"  
  
The older man nodded.  
  
Leia stared at him in complete and utter shock, "I don't understand."  
  
"There's nothing to understand." He turned to leave but Leia brought the lightsaber up again, the shock slowly fading.  
  
"Explain it to me." She demanded, "You ignore your son for years and then try to murder his wife, I don't understand."  
  
Jonash turned to face her, "I've been following his trail for years but I could never bring myself to face him, not after what I did to him."  
  
Leia lowered the lightsaber, but only by a little, and gripped the hand on the blaster even tighter, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I left my son to die because of my own petty hatred." Leia didn't answer, so he elaborated, "My wife died in childbirth, giving Han to me. We had one other child, Krista Solo."  
  
"Yes, I know." Leia said, "She's traveling with us."  
  
"Do not trust her."  
  
Leia sighed, "She hates me anyway, its hard to trust a woman who doesn't trust you."  
  
Jonash nodded, he sighed and looked at her again, "You and my son have three beautiful children."  
  
Leia could feel the pain radiating from him. "Come with me. You can meet them. I know they would love to meet you."  
  
Jonash shook his head, "I cannot."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have some things I need to take care of and besides going with you would only put you in danger."  
  
"If you truly have been following Han's life than you must know the danger he has been in before, along with me, and my – our family."  
  
"But that is nothing compared to the danger I would put your family in."  
  
"I still do not understand."  
  
"Please just stop your pursuit of the Solo past."  
  
"I can't. Han can't. He will never give this up."  
  
"Make him, please. He cannot know about it."  
  
"Why!?" Leia cried in desperation.  
  
But they were soon interrupted by two voices crying out, "Leia! Leia! Are you alright?"  
  
Jonash turned and in a panicked move he fled, "NO!" Leia cried and sprinted off after him but he was too fast, even for her. Panting Leia collapsed on the corner from emotional and physical exhaustion. He was fast for an old man and he was gone.  
  
"Leia!" Han cried running up to her and kneeling down, "Why did you run?"  
  
Leia's eyes filled with tears, how would she tell him? "Why did you come after me?"  
  
Luke approached slowly, "I could sense you were in danger."  
  
"I wasn't in any danger," Leia lied. Luke raised an eyebrow at her. "I swear!" Leia cried. "Anyway, Han, I saw your father."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He is alive. Han I KNOW it was him."  
  
"What – What did he say?"  
  
"Not to dig into the Solo past and above all not to trust Krista."  
  
Han exchanged a worried look with Luke.  
  
"What happened while I was gone?" Leia asked.  
  
Han pulled her to her feet, "We need to talk."  
  
As Leia, Luke, and Han headed back to the Falcon, Han told her about Krista, "She just took off. Said she couldn't take it anymore and simply had to leave."  
  
"I don't understand," Leia said. She had been saying that all night.  
  
Luke shrugged, "I'm not sure, but somehow I get the feeling that Krista's taking off has something to with Jonash Solo keeping away."  
  
Leia shook her head, "I don't think that is it."  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore," Han said.  
  
"What do you mean it doesn't matter anymore?" Leia cried, "Han you've been searching for these answers all your life!"  
  
Han wrapped his arms around Leia, "That is the past, you and the children are my future."  
  
Luke shrugged and Leia and Leia gave a defeated sigh, "All right, we will go home."  
  
*~*  
  
Leia closed the door to the apartment she shared with her husband, their three kids, Chewie, and Threepio. Luke set down his bag, "Did Han tell you where he was going?"  
  
Leia walked to her study, with her brother following her inside, "Yeah to the office."  
  
"I can't believe Mon Mothma managed to talk Han into returning to work."  
  
Leia shrugged, "I think right now all he needs is something to keep his mind of everything that has been going on."  
  
Leia couldn't have been more right. At that exact moment Han was burying himself in paper work, something he hated almost more than anything, to try to drown his sorrows.  
  
Before his marriage he would have drowned them in a nice bottle of booze but since his marriage to Leia he had cut down on the bottle, severly.  
  
He signed reviewed and signed and approved three promotions, four transfers, and one retirement in nearly two hours, something that should take more time and consideration but at that moment Han was more preoccupied with something else.  
  
His father and sister. Where had Krista gone? And why didn't his father want to see him? He heard the door buzz "Come."  
  
Wedge stuck his head in the door, "General?" He asked with a slight smile.  
  
"Funny," Han said, kicking his legs up on his desk.  
  
Wedge grinned and shut the door behind, "I heard about your trip to Corellia." he said as he sat down across from Han.  
  
"How'd you hear about that?"  
  
"News travels fast, especially when its about you, Leia, or Luke, and its all over the media."  
  
Han sighed and placed his chin in his hand. "For the first time in my life I honestly don't know what I'm supposed to do."  
  
Wedge shrugged, "What your heart tells you."  
  
"I don't even know what that is."  
  
Wedge leaned forward and stared directly at Han, "You can't give up and you know it. If you don't do this, it will nag at you until the day you die. You owe it to yourself and to your children."  
  
Han didn't answer him.  
  
*~*  
  
Leia was still awake when Han crawled into bed several hours later. She didn't budge or acknowledge his presence, but somehow he knew she was awake. "I'm going to go back," He said.  
  
Leia didn't turn to face him but a small smile came to her lips, "I know."  
  
Han put a hand on her shoulder and rolled her around to face him, "Somehow I'm not surprised."  
  
Leia rested her head on her shoulder and went to say something when she suddenly had this horrible feeling. Apparently Han had the same feeling because he grabbed for his blaster the moment she grabbed for hers.  
  
Leia slowly climbed out of bed and onto the floor. Silent footsteps were making their way to her children's bedroom. Han crept to the door and threw it open softly. Leia went out, blaster first, with Han right behind her. Leia and Han stepped side by side, meeting Luke in the hallway.  
  
Luke pressed a finger to his lips and they both nodded. Leia seemed surprised to find a blaster in her brother's hand, but a lightsaber would make too much noise and light. The children were just as important to her brother and she also knew that he would make just as much of a sacrifice to save her children's lives as Leia, Han, or even Chewbacca would.  
  
They crept around the corner into the living room. On the other side was the hall and then to the doorway of Jaina, Jacen, and baby Anakin's room. Three tall men, human, stood at the entrance of the hall, waiting for them.  
  
In a split second Leia and Luke both had their lightsabers out, deflecting shots, and allowing Han to take down the opposing three. Silence filled the air when they were finished.  
  
"There are two in the children's room," Luke whispered.  
  
The three adults took off, without any regard to the noise they were making. Leia stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of a wookiee body. "Oh no!" She whispered. She bent down, "he's still alive."  
  
Han and Luke continued to the children's room. *SMACK* something hard cracked over Han's head, knocking him unconscious. Luke, too, was knocked unconscious after a small scuffle.  
  
*~*  
  
Leia pressed her hand to her forehead and opened her eyes, the room sliding in and out of focus. She was aware of several people working in the room. She blinked and the room slowly slid into focus, she glanced up into Mon Mothma's caring face. "What happened?"  
  
"You, General Solo, Master Skywalker, and Chewbacca were knocked unconscious by several attackers."  
  
Leia blinked, "My kids!" She screeched.  
  
Mon Mothma placed a kind hand on her knee, "We are working on finding them now."  
  
Leia shook her head, "They won't find them. What about Han and Luke and Chewie?"  
  
"All here, your husband is having a rather heated argument with an investigator."  
  
"I imagine."  
  
"Leia do you have any idea who could have done this?"  
  
Leia shook her head, "Between Han, Luke, and I we have more enemies than we can count. What a better way to get back at someone then to take their children, or niece or nephew?"  
  
"It isn't about the Skywalkers, its about the Solos." A voice said, from the doorway.  
  
Leia glanced up, "Jonash!"  
  
Han glanced up and caught the first look at his father. Rather than feel happy or joyous, Han grapped him by the collar and slammed him up against the wall.  
  
"HAN!" Leia yelled.  
  
Her cry went unheaded, "Where the hell are my kids!?"  
  
Jonash slowly breathed, taking in the full affect of his son's face. He defiantly had his mother's eyes. "I don't know where they are, but I know where they are going to be."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Jonash tried to breath with Han's hands pressing against his throat, but he was having a hard time of it. "They were kidnapped by a physco who I almost married."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was raised by the Prime Minister, and engaged to one of the wealthiest women on Corellia. Instead I gave up my adopted hertiage and married your mother. After I married her things started to happen."  
  
"What things?"  
  
"Dangerous things," Jonash continued, "When it was discovered that Kita was completely broke, she was ruined. She had no money, no fortune. After our broken engagement this came out and she lost all she had stolen from others. Anyway to make a long story short, she blamed me and started hurting everyone near to me."  
  
"That's why the Prime Minister and his wife were murdered."  
  
Jonash nodded, "It wasn't an act of grief or anything such as that, it was calculated. She knew what she was doing. She discovered Krista was my child and kidnapped her from Palpatine's care and malipulated her to her will. That's why she came for you. Not to find out about her parents, but to lure you way from all your security to Kita could get her hands into you."  
  
Han slowly let him go. Leia rested a hand on her husband's back, just below his shoulder, in order to calm him.  
  
Jonash continued, "I thought my mother had died of natural causes but instead she had been posioned. Kita openly destroyed my adopted parents."  
  
"Where are our children?" Leia whispered.  
  
Jonash looked down, "In great danger."  
  
*~*  
  
Han and Jonash sat in the Falcon, both silent, starring out the the stars. Han had a hard time convincing Leia, Chewie, and Luke behind, but this was something Han and Jonash had to do alone. They all knew it.  
  
"Han I'm sorry," Jonash finally whispered.  
  
"I don't want to hear it."  
  
"I loved your mother very much," he continued as if Han had never answered, "I still do."  
  
"Why didn't you take me with you?" Han asked, hurt clear in his voice.  
  
"I thought I was leaving you somewhere safe."  
  
"Safe!?" Han yelled, "Safe? I grew up with smugglers, look at my life!"  
  
"Han, you have a very good life," Jonash said, "You're married to a woman who love you very much, and have three wonderful children."  
  
"Who was Morgan?"  
  
"A friend of mine, a very good friend, she offered to take care of you until I had finished with Kita, but Kita was too quick for me."  
  
"This can't be just about Kita," Han pointed out, "Leia drew out some repressed memories of mine and pointed out that they were interested in descents of Dalla's not just being Solos."  
  
Jonash looked out at the stars and then back at his son, "That I don't have an answer for."  
  
"Why did you leave me in that alley after Morgan died?"  
  
"I thought you would have been better off."  
  
Han glanced back out at the stars, "Maybe I was."  
  
The two sat in silence for a long time after that. They were nearing their destination. Jonash was leading him to some remote moon, even though he was his father Han still felt he couldn't trust him, not after everything that had happened.  
  
"Who is Mak?"  
  
"Mak?" Jonash's eyes snapped open and stared at Han, "Mak is someone who shouldn't be trusted."  
  
"I don't understand. I don't understand a lot of this."  
  
Jonash turned back to punching in buttons and then brought them out of hyperspace, "We're here."  
  
*~*  
  
Han and Jonash landed the ship, without saying a word to each other and slowly walked down the ramp, weapons drawn.  
  
A woman greeted them, "Well well well. Look who we have here. I knew you would come from them Jonash."  
  
"Kita, wish I could say I was happy to see you, but you always could tell when I was lying."  
  
"You always were rotten at it."  
  
"Where are my children?" Han barked.  
  
Kita turned slightly to the right and pointed, "Over there, with their loving aunt Krista."  
  
Han and Jonash turned to see Krista staring down at the children. Each were tied up to some sort of post. Han made eye contact with Jaina and she stared her father down. She knew what to do.  
  
"Well Krista! Look at you! You traitor!"  
  
Krista slowly walked away from the children, "Han I'm so sorry."  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"What are you doing?" Jonash hissed.  
  
Han didn't answer, he just continued to throw insults at Krista, baiting her away from the children. Krista pulled out her blaster and pointed it at Han, "Baby brother, you are such a fool, you don't understand just how much I've wanted to do this. You lived a life in the open, a life of excitement, while I was hidden away in a Jedi Temple and then hidden underground, only to be tortured by the Emperor!"  
  
"So you decided to raise forces with Kita because you're angry about your life?" Han screamed.  
  
"NO! I joined forces so that hopefully Solos will no longer contaminate the universe!" She screamed back.  
  
"Where are the children!?" Kita yelled, seeing the empty posts.  
  
Jonash glanced at Han and he grinned, Han shot twice at Kit and once at Krista, both women falling to the ground, both dead.  
  
Han stared at Krista's empty face, lacked with emotion. "Was she really my sister?"  
  
Jonash nodded, "Yes, I'm sorry to say, she was. But she was not the child your mother gave birth to. Han would be proud."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your Great-Uncle Han, your mother's uncle. You're just like him you know."  
  
"DADDY!" The kids screamed and ran up to their father.  
  
Han bent down and embraced each one of them, "Whatever you do, don't tell your mother."  
  
Jaina grinned, "We're trouble makers, we know."  
  
Han patted her head, "You're just like your parents." Han stood up, kids get on the ship.  
  
"Can I be copilot?" Jaina asked.  
  
"It's my turn!" Jacen cried.  
  
Han bent down to Anakin's level. "You haven't been copilot in a while, how about you take a try at it?"  
  
Anakin nodded, and the three children raced up the ramp of the Falcon. "Are you coming?" Han asked Jonash.  
  
Jonash glanced up at a ship who was coming down to land, "No, there is no place in my life for you." Jonash reached in his pocked and handed Han a disk, "This disk contains your entire family history. Something I've worked to compile for years."  
  
Han accepted it, "Thank you. Where will you go?"  
  
"I've been running a small business on the Outer Rim, it's waiting for me."  
  
Han swallowed, "Alright. I know the kids will like to see you again. I haven't told them but they know who you are."  
  
Jonash nodded, "Yes I know." The ramp came down through the ship, and Jonash held out his hand, "Thank you."  
  
Han shook it, "Yeah, well."  
  
Jonash walked up the ramp to the ship, The Jaina, and waved goodbye to his only child.  
  
Han walked up the ramp of the Falcon, closed the hatch and sat down in the pilot's chair. "Daddy, who was that?" Jaina asked.  
  
"Your grandfather."  
  
"I told you so," Anakin hissed to his brother and sister.  
  
THE END 


End file.
